


Luca's Surprise Birthday Party

by szamsson



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, M/M, Party, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szamsson/pseuds/szamsson
Summary: The surprise birthday party we never got, with a good old drunk Robbe to wrap it up :)
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Luca's Surprise Birthday Party

Luca was so excited to have a girls night tonight. It seemed during the day none of her best friends really gave a shit that it was her birthday, so being invited last minute round to Zoe and Milans place for a couple (off bottles) of wine with the girls had her practically dancing up the stairs. She had a whole bottle of vodka, as well as a couple of different wine varieties in her bag. She knew obviously, between the three of them who would actually be down to get drunk tonight this was way too much alcohol. But it was her birthday goddamn it and she was going to drink to her hearts desire. 

She approached the door, pounding on it in a melodic rhythm. Zoe had said to arrive at 19,00, but of course, she hadn’t even notice the clock tick over to 19,21 before she darted out the door. The front door swung open and she was greeted with a grinning Milan. She hadn’t seen Milan since their last group zoom chat during lockdown and she had to admit he looked good. His hair was shorted and he had an intense tan going on that Luca knew could not be natural. Nonetheless, she was just glad to see his grinning face in person after all this time. 

“Happy Luca Day, birthday princess!” Milan said with a laugh, engulfing her in a huge hug. As he did this, the bottles in her bag clanked together noisily and Milan raised an eyebrow at her. “I hope you plan on sharing”

“Of course!” She said happily, slipping her backpack off her shoulders and fixing her glasses which had been tussled during the hug. “I assume we are pretty much going to be the only two drinking tonight, so I have plenty for us.”

Milan’s smile grew wider for a second then he schooled his features and not so subtly nodded with a concentrated look on his face. Ok weird, Luca thought, but also, classic Milan. It was then she noticed how goddamn quiet it was in the house. That really confused her because she was a good thirty minutes late. She was sure she would at least hear the quiet chatter of her friends, or the loud chatter in the case of Amber. 

“Am I early...?” She asked Milan anxiously.

“Nope! Right on time.” Milan steered her into the dark hallway and as they entered the living room her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. 

All of a sudden there was so much chaos and noise and a very unharmonious chorus of “Surprise!” “Happy Birthday” rang out. It all ended up jumbling together so all she caught was the 15 of so people yelling “SurHapBirtpriseDay!” as they jumped out from behind the furniture. 

She loved her friends, she really and truly did and suddenly she was so so so excited looking around at all the faces who were there to celebrate her special day. Zoe sat with Yasmina, Kato and Britt, whilst Amber sat with Aarons arms around her shoulders. The Broooerrrs already looked kind of wasted as they stood together in the corner. She narrowed in on Robbe’s glassy eyes and goofy smile and assumed the boys had gone a little too hard during pre drinks. Even Noor was there, with some of her college friends, as well as Senne and his mates. The rest of the blonde ambition were sitting in the far corner sipping on wine, looking entirely out of place, but what the hell! she thought its a party! 

“WOOOOO!” Luca yelled in happiness as the music started again and she basically ran to her friends, practically knocking Zoe and Yasmina over as she gave them a giant bear hug. She couldn’t stop smiling. 

“You guys -- I can’t believe you did this!” She gazed around at the tacky streamers and balloons everywhere, then at the table that was FILLED with all different assortments of alcohol and party snacks. It was basic and last minute and absolutely perfect. 

“Of course,” Amber said, leaving Aaron to give Luca a hug. “You really didn’t think we were going to celebrate your birthday?” 

“We told everyone to bring a different type of alcohol as a present because we thought you’d appreciate that more,” Yasmina said with a smirk as she gestured to the table Luca had already zero’ed in on. 

Luca let out another little scream and the girls laughed at her as she began making what was bound to be a disgusting but very alcohol heavy cocktail. 

As the party continued, Luca walked throughout the groups, saying hello to everyone and thanking them for coming. The blonde ambition were polite but quiet, whilst the brooerrs were definitely next level drunk. And Robbe, who was tiny and probably trying to keep up with his friends, was next next level drunk. She could tell this as when she walked over to them to say hey, Robbe clung onto her shoulders and gave her a big kiss so close to her lips. 

“This was so my dream two years ago,” she said jokingly as the other boys laughed at her and Robbe just gazed happy and intoxicated. 

About an hour in, she was sitting with the girls chatting and laughing at everything and nothing when suddenly, Britt sat up straight, rolling her eyes and letting out a groan. All the girls looked up at her and followed her eyes to see a tentative Sander being led into the room by Milan. He seemed happy chatting with Milan, almost like he was using the older boy as his safety blanket before he had to face the wolves. 

“Who is that?” Kato asked with a frown. Confused by Britt’s reaction, having not seen the boy in school before. 

At the same time, Luca and Britt both answered her.

“Robbe’s boyfriend”

“My cheating ex”

Zoe and Yasmina rolled their eyes at Britt. The girl could just not let it go. Kato’s eyes widened and she nodded, feeling like there was a story behind that which she would ask Luca about at another time. 

Sander spotted the girls and hesitantly walked towards them, eyeing Britt as if she was going to jump up and slap him across the face. They all waved and said hey as he approached, shoving what looked like an expensive bottle of tequila into Luca’s hands. 

“Happy Birthday,” he said, “I didn’t really know what you drank, but I mean, you need tequila on your birthday.” He smiled shyly at Luca.

“It’s perfect! Thankyou!” She said, wrapping her arms around him. He seemed to startle at the contact. She didn’t know Sander that well but she liked the boy. And she knew he treated Robbe like a king so that was good enough for her. 

Britt got up in a dramatic huff and stormed off towards the Blonde Ambition girls, grabbing a bottle of wine off the table on her way. They all watched her go, Sander rubbing anxiously at the back of his neck. 

“Sorry,” he said quietly, to which Luca simply brushed her hands in a motion as if to say, don’t even worry about it. 

“Anyway,” Sander said clearing his throat, “Has anyone seen my--” He was cut off by the sound of a voice shrieking “JENS.”

They all looked over to see Robbe, jumping up and down, trying to reach the bottle of beer Jens was holding above his head. Robbe’s wobbly legs lost their footing on one of the jumps and he fell onto his butt with a huff. He looked up dazed and confused as all the boys broke out laughing at the drunk boy. Robbe’s face then started to crumble and his lower lip shook as he whispered “ouch.”

“--my boyfriend,” Sander finished, trying to hide a laugh at the pitiful exchange he just witnessed. “I’m gonna go deal with that,” he said with a final wave before heading in the direction of Robbe who was still sat on the floor sulking. 

The girls watched as Sander put his hands under Robbe’s arms and hoisted him up from behind. Robbe whirled around and when he saw who it was, all sadness and frustration from his face left and he threw himself at the other boy, trying to climb him like a tree. 

“Hey baby,” Sander whispered, “Let’s go get some fresh air yeah?” 

As they walked towards the door, Robbe turned from under Sander’s arm, and like a 5 year old, snuck his tongue out at Jens.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out https://szamsson.tumblr.com/tagged/myfics for more of my writing if you want! I've written quite a few more that I havent put on ao3


End file.
